CocaCola
by lunatik-love
Summary: Dos lobos, una tarde libre, una apuesta y quince litros de Coca-Cola. Una mescla explosiva de la que no se pueden esperar buenos resultados… o por lo menos normales. Crack!Pairing Jacob/Seth. Una advertencia de Slash seria inútil.


**Disclaimer:** Ni en mis sueños todos los personajes son míos…

**Advertencia: **Slash. Crack!pairing… lo básico *mueve las pestañas* No quedo muy gracioso, pero no sabía que más ponerle.

_Reto 30 Crack!Pairings. __si quieres leer más también podrás encontrar en esto _a FabyGinny05, Yimy Kes y .Vanillarouge's Productions. (gracias chicas por todo, gracias Alex por las ideas y especiales gracias a Yimy... esposa querida, gracias por el espectacular beteo)

* * *

**Coca-Cola**

Es muy bien sabido, por todo aquel que conozca la existencia de los hombres lobo, que estos poseen incalculables cantidades de energía. Sus cuerpos están diseñados para correr distancias enormes, para soportar condiciones climáticas extremas, para levantar cinco veces su peso y son básicamente una fortaleza humana. Sus cuerpos deben quemar mucha energía diariamente. Entonces, teniendo todo esto presente, ¿Cómo creen que reaccionarían dos especímenes con todas estas cualidades y una personalidad hiperactiva más una sobrecarga de cafeína?

_Exacto. Muuuy mal._

Jacob Black y Seth Clearwater, dos hombres lobo ya casi en su etapa adulta, habían tomado más de 15 litros de cafeína disfrazada como un simple refresco que llevaba el nombre de _Coca-Cola_. Todo había partido como una simple apuesta, pero como los cuerpos de los lobos son resistentes y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer terminaron gastando todo el dinero que llevaban encima y comprando toda la Coca-Cola que les alcanzó.

-Dios, tengo que ir al baño de nuevo. Creo que viviré en ese baño de ahora en adelante, terminaré amueblándolo y si tengo dinero le pondré hasta cortinas. ¿Cuánto líquido puedes retener en la vejiga?

-No lo sé, pero parece que mucho, porque no importa cuánto vayas o cuantos litros liberes, a los cinco minutos tendrás que volver a ir y siempre será más urgente que la vez anterior… Jacob, recuérdame nunca más apostar sobre la resistencia de mi vejiga contigo.

-Hecho.

Primero tuvieron problemas con la retención de líquidos, claro, cuando la cafeína todavía no surtía efecto, pero al cabo de unas horas los dos hombres lobo ya corrían todo lo que daban sus piernas para no explotar debido esa repentina energía que invadía sus cuerpos. Sus hormonas estaban al máximo, la adrenalina les hacía latir el corazón a mil por hora y estaban tan sobrexcitados que hasta respirar era un reto. Fueron a la playa e intentaron jugar voleibol en la arena –todo estuvo bien hasta el primer saque. La pelota no la volvieron a ver-, nadaron, escalaron los arboles más altos de toda la región, corrieron por entre los bosque y saltaron por el acantilado. Hicieron en dos horas todo lo que los turistas harían en cinco días, dieron incansables vueltas al pueblo, surfearon, ¡si hasta cortaron leña! Nada podía calmar a los hombres lobo y ya estaban considerando la opción de que se quedarían así por siempre. Desesperados se tiraron entre los árboles del bosque a pensar en nuevas formas de gastar energía.

Escalar árboles, no funcionó. Nadar hasta el pueblo vecino, nada. Cavar un hoyo donde Jacob pudiera meterse entero, estúpido e inservible. Todas las ideas eran repetidas y todos los intentos totales fracasos. Tenían que encontrar algo que hacer y pronto.

-Podríamos ir hasta Canadá y volver. Dudo que nos lleve más de 15 minutos.

-No pienso ir hasta Canadá solo por un estúpido ataque de adrenalina. Además, Canadá esta a tres días corriendo como lobos. No tenemos tres días para gastar en esto.

Seth siguió pensando en más ideas y compartiéndolas en voz alta, pero la emoción causada por la cafeína impedía que sus neuronas trabajaran correctamente y terminaba siempre proponiendo las mismas cosas.

Jacob estaba arto de escuchar el imparable _bla bla bla_ del chico. "Que no puedo mas Jake", "que no encontramos nada", "que deberíamos seguir escalando arboles". Que no me estás ayudando Jake, que esto me va a matar, que no es bueno tener tanta energía acumulada, que es probable que si no hacemos algo ahora exploten nuestros intestinos, que es mucho para mi, que _bla_, que _bla bla bla_, que _BLA_!! JAKE!! _BLA_!! . _¡¿No se callará nunca?!_ El chico estaba tan exaltado que se mordía –literalmente- la lengua al intentar hablar más rápido.

Nadie que se viera forzado a estar en esa situación (con una cantidad de cafeína incalculable en tu sistema y teniendo que soportar a un chico en un estado igual –o quizás peor- al tuyo que no iba a parar de hablar hasta que se le secara la garganta o se cortara la lengua de un mordisco) habría soportado mucho tiempo. Nadie habría podido soportar el dolor de cabeza, nadie es tan fuerte como para soportar a Seth Clearwater cuando comenzaba una de esas "charlas eternas que no llegan a ningún lado" y mucho menos iba a poder soportarlo cuando estaba sobrecargado con esa irritante energía que perforaba los tímpanos. Nadie podía con eso, ni humano ni hombre lobo.

Por eso Jacob, en un deje de desesperación se acercó a su amigo, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y, sin pensarlo una segunda vez, lo besó.

Brusco, rápido y directo al grano. Situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas. No duro mucho y fue un poco violento, pero cuando se separaron los dos se sentían un poco más aliviados.

-Wow. Eso sí que fue extraño…

-Sí. No fue mi intención, este, yo… Lo siento.- La piel ya oscura de Jacob se oscureció tres tonos más debido al profundo sonrojo que le cubrió desde las orejas hasta el cuello.

-No se tú, pero creo que ahora estoy mucho menos ansioso que antes. Quizás…

Jacob miró al chico que tenía enfrente quien le devolvía una mirada tranquila, como si no pasara nada fuera de lo común. _Como si no le hubiera besado hace no más de unos segundos_. Trago saliva y preguntó con la voz un poco áspera y menos firme de lo que él hubiera querido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres intentarlo de nuevo?-Seth se lo pensó un tiempo y con su expresión de niño inocente le respondió, seguro y confiado.

-Supongo ¿no? Digo, hemos estado más de tres horas buscando formas de quitarnos de encima toda la cafeína… mientras más rápido se vaya mejor. Además, nadie nos asegura que funcione. Solo es… _verificar_.

Cuando lo ponía con esas palabras la cosa parecía bastante simple. Querían salir de ese estado de euforia, un beso podría servir. No es como que fueran a llegar más lejos que un simple beso de prueba, aunque si funcionaba iban a tener que besarse por un poco más de tiempo…

-Esto queda entre los dos.

Seth se llevó una mano al corazón y la otra la levantó haciendo un símbolo scout –Palabra de explorador.-

-Seth, tú no eres explorador y… nada de andar pensando en esto después cuando estemos con la manada, ¿entendido?

-¿Crees que soy un depravado o un gay encubierto? ¡Claro que no voy a pensar en esto!

Se quedaron en silencio por otros segundos mirando el suelo, mirando el pasto despreocupadamente, mientras Jacob todavía se debatía internamente entre que responder. Claro, que no tenía por qué _gustarles_ el beso. Podía ser algo simple, una medida rápida tomada por dos adolecentes impacientes.

_Estúpida Coca-Cola…_

-Está bien.

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron por respuesta afirmativa de su amigo. Había esperado que Jake le dijera que era un crío y que su mente estaba más retorcida de lo que él creía, que no podía creer que le propusiera algo así o que le diera un golpe en la cabeza. _Al parecer estamos igual de desesperados_.

-Bien, ¿Cómo deberíamos hacer esto? Me acerco yo, te acercas tú, cada uno hace la mitad del camino…

-Podríamos juntarnos en la mitad, es lo más sensato ¿no?

_Qué extraño usar la palabra _sensato_ en estas circunstancias…_

Los dos muchachos se inclinaron vacilantes hacia adelante, no estando seguros de si lo que iban a ser estaba bien. Cuando llegaron a una distancia decente Jake inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y Seth hizo lo mismo. Intentaron encajar pero continuaban inclinándose hacia el mismo lado torpemente haciendo más incomoda la situación.

-Ok, yo me inclino hacia la derecha

-¿Tú derecha o mi derecha?

-Mi derecha obviamente, Seth. Tú te inclinas a _tu_ derecha y se acabo el asunto.

Volvieron a intentarlo y esta vez sí funcionó. Sus labios se rozaron y los dos chicos se sorprendieron de lo suaves que eran los labios del otro. Se mantuvieron así un momento y Jake fue el que dio el primer paso presionando sus labios un poco más cerca a los de Seth, causando que el chico diera un respingo que casi los separa. Esto era nuevo para ambos y aunque siempre pensaron que besar a un chico no debe ser muy diferente a hacerlo con una chica, en esos momentos ni de cómo besar a una chica se acuerdan. Porque besan a un chico. ¡Están besando a un chico! Y lo peor de todo era que no es tan horrible como tenían pensado que sería.

Seth respondió a la presión con un poco más de entusiasmo. Se acercó más al Licántropo y movió los labios sobre los de Jacob invitándolo a que le siguiera el juego. Jake decidió no pensar más en lo que hacían y abandonarse a los instintos, no lo pensó mucho y se entregó al beso, imaginó que no era a Seth a quien besaba, sino a alguna chica de La Push o alguna de esas chicas que salían en las revistas para mayores que sabía que Seth tenía escondidas bajo su cama. Cerró los ojos y atacó la boca de su amigo con demasiada fuerza. Era un beso lleno de frustración y pronto los dos se vieron demasiado envueltos en la furia del beso para notar como sus manos iban avanzando desesperadamente hasta las raíces del pelo para profundizar el beso. Se mordían, se lamían y se gruñían entre beso y beso. Respiraciones entre cortadas, jadeos perdidos entre las bocas y los párpados cerrados con demasiado esmero.

Sentían como la adrenalina se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, la sentían tomar control y quemarse con cada beso. Toda esa energía, toda esa cafeína era como gasolina en sus cuerpos, los hacía ir más rápido, perderse en cada momento y no pensar en consecuencias. La adrenalina se quemaba y ellos se quemaban con ella.

Seth se aferraba de la camisa de Jacob mientras este jugaban son sus labios y recorría su boca muy animado. Seth sentía como acariciaba su lengua contra la de él y se derretía en su boca. Cambiaban el ritmo, Seth hacia los besos más largos y perezosos y sentía como Jake se quedaba sin aliento, lo besaba solo con los labios y demasiado lento, abandonaba los labios y buscaba el cuello, besaba y lamía cada centímetro de piel cobriza que estaba libre y mordisqueaba su lóbulo derecho, torturaba a Jacob besando la línea de la quijada y recorriendo la boca del chico con su lengua. Jake no aguanto mucho tiempo así y tomó la cara de Seth y lo besó con toda la boca, le mordió los labios con violencia y luego los besó al escuchar el gemido del chico. Acabó fácilmente con el ritmo impuesto por Seth y se aferró a la boca del adolecente con necesidad, con una mano todavía en su nuca y otra bajo la camisa.

Se besaron toda la tarde, besos furiosos, besos impacientes, besos llenos de necesidad y lujuria, besos rudos e invasivos y besos largos y pausados también. Se besaron con todo lo que tenían y de todas las maneras que se les podían ocurrir.

Si, definitivamente besar a un chico era diferente, y al parecer a Jacob y a Seth les estaba gustando esa forma cruda y poco suave de besar que poco se preocupaba de la delicadeza hacia la otra persona. Si, besar a un chico era muy distinto. Era más salvaje, más natural, más territorial, no tenías que preocuparte de los roces o las caricias, podías morder sin recibir quejas –quizás hasta recibir un gemido en aprobación- , podías ser despreocupado, dejarte llevar y hasta irrumpir de improviso en la boca del otro. Besar a un chico era distinto, más emocionante y definitivamente mucho más divertido que besar a cualquier chica que ellos hayan besado jamás.

Besar a un chico era nuevo para los dos, pero, aparentemente, lo estaban haciendo bastante bien.

_Y todo gracias a la estúpida Coca-Cola…_

'

* * *

_Déjenme hermosos reviews para poder alimentar a mi gemela y a nuestro pequeño cloncito *cara de gato con botas*_


End file.
